Robots and robotic systems are often used in manufacturing processes, such as in automotive and aerospace manufacturing. Such robots often perform tasks such as welding, painting, fastening, assembling, moving large loads, inspecting, and testing. Often, robots are used to perform tasks that are difficult and/or labor-intensive, and thus undesirable to be performed manually by workers or technicians. Some applications require that a robot operate a tool or other device through a hole or access port. For example, a robot may have a stationary base positioned outside of a part having a hole or access port that provides access to an interior space of the part. The robot may insert the tool or device through the hole or access port and then operate the tool or device inside the interior space of the part, from outside of the part.
Tasks performed by a robot often require precision and/or accuracy, and the robot must be able to precisely align or locate itself and/or the tool with respect to the part and/or access hole in order to ensure that it is able to perform its task. There remains a need for an alignment system and method of aligning a robot with respect to a part and/or its access port.